Ed-Bot
by Jason2926
Summary: Double D builds a robot, however Ed and Eddy (Mainly Eddy) want to use the robot for their own stuff like scams. I'm terrible at summaries so read the story to find out what will happen. Rated T just incase
1. The robot

**A/N. I'm writing this new Ed Edd n Eddy story. Double D will make a robot in this story. Let's see what happens. Anyways enjoy. Also I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Oh, also the robot will be speaking in italics. If you don't like that I apologize. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Another normal day in the town of Peach Creek. The sun was shining, birds were singing, kids were playing. Well most of the kids. Two guys named Ed and Eddy were busy sitting in front of their friend's garage. He was named Edd, or known by the kids as Double D. The reason the duo were in front of the garage was because Double D said that he was going to reveal something secret he's been working on for quite a while.

"So Lumpy, what do you think Sockhead has been working on?" Eddy asked his friend Ed.

"Maybe it's a portal to the dimension of the giant flying zombies." Ed answered. He's watched too many horror movies.

"Ed, you've watched too many horror movies." Eddy replied. Unfortunately for Eddy, the neighborhood jock AKA Kevin, or AKA to Eddy as Shovelchin came by.

"What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked.

"It's none of your business shovelchin. NOW SCRAM!" Eddy barked at Kevin.

"Fine then. LATER DORKS HAHA!" Kevin shouted, riding away on his bike.

It felt like hours passed by when it was just a few minutes. However for Eddy, sitting out in the middle of the burning heat waiting for Double D was too much. Eddy finally slapped his head in frustration, then got up and marched to the garage.

"THAT'S IT! I'm tired of waiting to see what sockhead is working on. SO HE'S GONNA LET US SEE OR SO HELP ME!" Eddy shouted, grabbing a stick.

"EDDY DON'T!" Ed shouted, trying to persuade his friend to not hurt Double D.

"STAY OUTTA THIS LUMPY! OPEN UP!" Eddy shouted. He was about to grab the garage door and lift it up when suddenly it went up by itself. Double D came out wearing a welding mask and having a wrench in one hand and a blowtorch in another.

"AHH IT'S THE WELDER FROM THE LAND OF-" Ed shouted before getting interrupted by Eddy.

"Sockhead, do you mind telling us what you were working on?" Eddy asked politely before switching to anger. "BECAUSE WE WAITED A LONG TIME OUT HERE AND I NEARLY ENDED UP GETTING SUNBURN FROM THIS HEAT!"

"Eddy, don't be angry. It took me months to finish this project, plus you'll see in a minute. All that work got me hungry." Double D said, lifting the welding mask up.

"You got to be kidding me." Eddy complained. holding his head down and putting it in his hands.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't worry." Double D said, running off into his house. A few minutes later Double D came out with a sandwich.

"Sockhead, can we go inside the garage now? If I wait any longer I may explode." Eddy complained to Double D.

"Well don't worry. You can come in." Double D said. He motioned with his hands for Ed and Eddy to follow him inside. They were greeted with a blue tarp covering something behind it.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Ed-bot." Double D said, pulling the tarp away. Behind it was a robot. It was about the size of Double D, had a wheel as it's feet, body painted orange, and it was wearing a hat, just like Double D. Ed and Eddy were impressed.

"Sockhead, this had to be your best work yet. Man, imagine the dough we could rake in using this as a scam." Eddy said, grinning and rubbing his hands together while thinking about his fantasy.

"Eddy, this isn't a good idea. I haven't tested Ed-Bot out so I'm not sure if he's safe yet." Double D said.

"Yeah, Double D is right. That's just what happened in Attack of the Killer Robots." Ed said, providing his example.

"Well, anyways, let me introduce the robot." Double D said, grabbing a switch and pressing a button. The robot then came to life and rolled over to where Eddy and Ed were standing.

"_Salutations. My name is Ed-Bot. My master is Double D. What's your names?_" Ed-Bot asked

"Coooooooool." Ed and Eddy said at the same time.

"_Nice to meet you Coooooooool." _Ed-bot replied.

"No, actually Ed-Bot their names are Ed and Eddy." Double D corrected.

"_Thank you master for correcting my mistake master. Nice to meet you Ed and Eddy._" Ed-bot said, turning to Ed and Eddy.

"Man, we could be swimming in jawbreakers. Ed-Bot come with me." Eddy said, grabbing Ed-Bot's arm and attempting to pull it outside.

"Eddy don't. Like I said before I haven't tested Ed-Bot yet so I don't know if it's safe." Double D said to Eddy.

"Aww, but Double D imagine the jawbreakers we could rake in." Eddy said, his mouth watering from the jawbreakers he imagined. Ed-Bot was puzzled at jawbreakers.

"_Jawbreakers? What are jawbreakers master?_" Ed-Bot asked Double D.

"Well Ed-bot they are the most delicious stuff ever. You could eat one for 12 hours and the taste would still be there." Eddy answered.

"_Self wants to try a jawbreaker. It will be good._" Ed-Bot said.

"Ed-Bot, you don't have a mouth. I'm sorry plus food could short you out and you know how depressing it would be to lose something I worked on for months." Double D said.

"_Oh. Self knows. Sorry._" Ed-Bot said.

"Well you two should probably leave. I got to run tests on Ed-Bot here before we take it out into the open world." Double D said.

"Alright then. See ya Sockhead. Come on Ed, let's go think of some scams." Eddy said to Ed as they left.

"Yeah, I got an idea. Let's make a scam based on Evil Tim like last time." Ed suggested.

"I still try to forget that scam." Eddy said.

* * *

**A/N. The first chapter is done. Next chapter will be eds pulling a scam like usual but Ed-Bot coming to the rescue when things turn bad. Anyways please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Ed-Bot saves the eds

**A/N**.** A new chapter. Sorry it took me a while. Anyways just read and enjoy. Also please review, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Ed and Eddy saw the robot Double D built. Now they were just waiting for the test results.

"Sockhead better have positive results or else I'll smash that thing." Eddy said, waiting impatiently for Double D's results. Once again, the two were sitting in front of the garage.

"Don't worry Eddy, the robot will have results but then when it does, the robot will go crazy and destroy everyone, just like in my comic book." Ed replied.

After what seemed like a long time, the garage opened and Double D came out with a piece of paper. "Gentleman, I have finally finished the tests and here are the results." Double D said, handing the two eds the piece of paper. "So after doing the testing, I have concluded that Ed-Bot is safe to use in the Cul-de-sac." Double D said.

"Thank goodness. Let's use him for a scam. I have an idea that will give us a lot of jawbreakers." Eddy said, starting to drool from the jawbreakers he was imagining. Ed-bot quickly came out of the garage.

"_Good morning Ed, Eddy, and master Double D._" Ed-bot said. Ed-Bot was holding a cup of coffee in his hand and handed it to Double D. "_Here master, enjoy some coffee. We have so many things to do."_ Ed-Bot said.

"We sure do. Come on guys, we got to make a scam and get our jawbreakers." Eddy said, rubbing his hands together as he imagined his plan. "Follow me." Eddy said, walking down the path. The eds and robot then followed Eddy as they went to do a scam.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed. Wherever Eddy was leading them was pretty far away. Apparently they were being led into the forest, as there were trees and animals everywhere. Finally, they stopped as Eddy was standing in front of a sign covered up with a blanket.

"Gentleman, and robot, I am proud to present, ED'S HAUNTED JUNGLE RIDE!" Eddy said, throwing the blanket off revealing a sign that said "Ed's haunted jungle ride." Both the eds were impressed, however Ed-Bot was pretty confused.

"_Haunted Jungle Ride? This does not look scary, it looks normal._" Ed-Bot said. Eddy pointed down the path. "Oh don't worry Ed-Bot, this is a scary jungle ride. If you went down the path, you would notice all the Halloween decorations we got from Ed's basement. This will bring the pigeons down here and we will have a lot of quarters." Eddy said.

"_Pigeons? Why would birds give you money? They would just annoy you._" Ed-Bot said. "Well Ed-Bot, Eddy refers to the kids as pigeons." Double D answered.

"Enough talk, Ed's Haunted Jungle Ride is open. COME ON KIDS!" Eddy shouted, turning a sign to say open. Strangely, in the middle of the jungle, it was loud enough for the kids to hear as a bunch of them came to the scam. Unfortunately, Kevin was one of them.

"Haunted Jungle Ride huh? Another scam by you dorks, it makes me wonder why we keep falling for them." Kevin said. "Yeah, but since I love horror stuff, I'll give this a try." A kid said. The kids then gave their quarters to Ed-Bot, who was holding a money jar. The kids then got on a jeep made of cardboard, sitting on a wagon which would be pulled by Ed. Soon when all the kids were on, The eds and Ed-bot climbed on, then the scam began.

"_I hope you have a wonderful time aboard Ed's Haunted Jungle Ride._" Ed-Bot said to Kevin. "Shut up dork, I'll be the judge of this ride and say if it's good or not." Kevin replied angrily, because he fell for another scam. Ed was busy pulling the cardboard jeep down the path and they saw a sign that said "The Haunted Swamp". In that section, the eds had put up hundreds of decorations, ranging from zombies, skeletons, and even haunted cauldrons.

"Well, I guess you did good for once dorks." Kevin said, a little bit impressed. Unfortunately for Kevin, this scam would not end well. Strangely, one of those mechanical Halloween props you find in catalogs for some reason, oddly malfunctioned, probably because there was some water on a tree and I don't know, maybe shorted out the Halloween prop.

Anyways, it started to shoot sparks out then fell over onto Kevin and started beating him up. Kevin started screaming, then some kids jumped off while others started to attempt to help Kevin.

"Oops. Well I better leave now." Eddy said, jumping off his cardboard creation and running away. The others soon followed. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Kevin shouted, getting up and starting to chase the eds.

* * *

Ok, the eds were in trouble this time. Kevin apparently summoned a group of bullies with baseball bats to chase the eds down. Well, they apparently went down that path that had those two fences on both sides and ran into a dead end, just as Kevin's group found them. "So dorks, before me and my friends beat you up, got any last words before you end up in the hospital?" Kevin asked, holding a baseball bat. The eds knew they were in danger, however, Ed-Bot was made to protect his friends and rolled up to Kevin.

"_Kevin, you will not harm my friends. I will not let you harm them._" Ed-Bot said. Kevin, just stared at the robot. "I can harm them and not care, so what are you going to do?" Kevin taunted, poking Ed-Bot with his baseball bat. Ed-Bot just stared at Kevin for a minute, then he grabbed Kevin and threw him into the fence. One of the bullies came up and attempted to beat up Ed-Bot, but Ed-Bot grabbed the bully, threw him up in the air, grabbed the baseball bat, and hit the bully sending him flying.

Of course, remember the Garbage Truck from the episode "Quick Shot Ed"? Well the bully landed in it and the Garbage Truck took him away to the dump. Another bully appeared and Ed-Bot threw the bully through the fence, leaving a big pile of wood on the ground and the bully on it. "I think I just broke my spleen." the bully said weakly. After a long fight, the bullies were defeated, except for Kevin as he got up and attempted to take out Ed-Bot again but he was thrown against the fence again. Ed-Bot then rolled over to Kevin and started punching him in the face until Kevin was pretty much beat up.

Ed-Bot grabbed Kevin again and then throw him inside a dumpster. "Oh man, I may have to end up showering for weeks just to get this horrible stench off." Kevin said, grossed out at the dumpster. The eds were impressed, Ed-Bot just saved them from Kevin and a group of bullies.

"Ed-Bot, that was amazing. You saved us from Shovelchin and his friends." Eddy said. "_Do not worry eds, you are safe from Kevin and his bullies. Let's go home._" Ed-Bot said, grabbing the three eds and taking them back to their homes.

* * *

**A/N. That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like it if you left a review of the story. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
